A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is used for various purposes such as the main memory of a system and a buffer. An increase in memory capacity of DRAM realizes a high-performance system but also causes an increase in cost. To solve the problem, technology to reduce the cost of the DRAM per bit by making memory cells of the DRAM three-dimensional is currently under consideration.